


A Thin Line

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACWNR, Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Crack, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You have something I am interested in, blondie.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this seriously.

After ransacking Erwin’s office and not finding the papers he has been after for weeks now, Levi cleans every nook and cranny before obsessively setting things right again. Even after all of that Levi has to sit in the dark, empty room for two hours before Erwin shows himself into his office. In the down time Levi forgoes the menacing hiding in the shadows after standing in a dark corner for forty five minutes makes his legs go numb. He decided then to crouch by the door in order to swoop in behind Erwin when he comes in, but after thirty minutes of waiting and multiple cramps in his groin he gave up that idea as well. In a huff Levi ends up sitting at Erwin’s desk, glaring at the Squad Leader’s office door as if daring it to open. But even that stand off loses interest quickly and Levi finds his mind wandering off into the wooden rafters in the ceiling. And that’s how Erwin finds him, boots kicked up on his pristine oak desk and Levi reclined so far in his chair it rests precariously on only two legs beneath the small man’s weight. 

“Levi, what are you doing?”

The man in question almost falls out of the chair, seemingly lost to the world and Erwin’s long awaited entrance, but he recovers with a threatening glare and hunches over the desk like he is getting ready to lunge completely over it.

“I have been waiting for you.”

“Yes, I see that. Did you clean in here?”

Levi ignores the question and gets up with an unintentional groan, not realizing his ass fell asleep, and circles around the desk to where Erwin stands with his long winter coat still on and a wool hat tucked under his arm. Erwin eyes him suspiciously, uncertain of what Levi’s motives are and keeps alert despite the troubles of the long day wearily seeping into his bones.

“You have something I am interested in, blondie.”

“Oh?” 

“And I intend to take it tonight.”

“L-levi, I am flattered, but such a thing would be highly unprofessional.”

Levi stops in his tracks, just to the left side of Erwin and looks confused.

“Of course it’s unprofessional, it’s blackmail that will hopefully end in murder. Though how that flatters you I don’t care to know.”

It’s Erwin’s turn to look dumbfounded and lost in the conversation. He turns his full attention to where Levi is still frozen and smiles lightly at the equally bewildered man.

“Surely there is no need to resort to such drastic measures. I will freely give what you ask for...unless you seek additional entertainment for which I am willing to play along as well.”

Levi blinks a few times, stares, then blinks so more. Is it really going to be that easy, will Erwin simply hand over the papers he so diligently keeps on his person. Had Levi only to ask this whole time. No there must be some trick, the man is far too smart for this. Or maybe he knows how ruthless Levi can be and is trying to get out of the situation unscathed. Levi has still yet to decided if he truly wants to put a blade in into the man’s neck or not, it’s not part of the job but wouldn’t be a deal breaker either so long as the precious papers are delivered. With no small amount of uncertainty Levi holds out his hand and demands of Erwin.

“Give it to me. Now.”

“Why don’t you come and take it?”

Erwin takes a half a step back and holds out his arms in surrender to Levi with an open invitation to his body. Levi’s brows furrow in anger, but he moves into Erwin, confident in his speed and agility should this be some sort of trap. But Erwin stands pliant and still, watching Levi with ever growing interest as the smaller man hesitantly reaches for Erwin’s sides where the coat is open and does an initial pat down. Erwin makes a strange sound at the back of his throat that Levi tries to ignore as his hands venture lower to the tall man’s pant pockets, searching for the elusive envelope. When he finds nothing, Levi hesitantly digs in the inside pockets of the coat before stepping back with a snarl. 

“Take it off!”

Levi barks and Erwin actually obeys, sliding the heavy coat from his arms and shoulders where Levi snatches it and hastily searches the deep front pockets and comes up empty again except for some keys and a tin of cigarettes. He glares up at Erwin expectantly and tosses the coat to the desk.

“Where is it?”

“What? If you are looking for oil I keep some in my desk…”

“What would I want oil for?”

“Well you know it helps move things along.”

“Like lamp oil?”

“Preferably not, I find the leather oil works well or the scented bath oil is nice.” 

Levi just stares with a deep frown, now all of a sudden slightly concerned for the blonde’s sanity. In the silence Erwin just watches Levi before bringing his hands up to his own shirt and slowly starts to undo the buttons one at a time. At first Levi thinks he is just unbuttoning the top two since it is a little warm in the office, but when Erwin gets to mid stomach Levi blanches at the all the skin that is slowly being revealed to him. It’s a tantalizing show, but Levi has work to do.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“You told me to take it off.”

“I just meant your coat…”

“Well, won’t it be easier if everything is off?”

Levi ponders the question that is asked with such a faked innocent curiosity Levi wonders just what Erwin is trying to play at. But it makes sense, and if Erwin is willing to submit to a strip search that is fine by Levi, the sooner he finds the damn papers the sooner he is out of the Survey Corps and back in the Underground where he belongs. 

“Okay, but hurry up.”

Erwin gives him a sheepish grin as he moves a bit faster in his work. By the time Erwin has his belt open and fly down, Levi is back on him and taking advantage of the uninhibited access to the blonde’s rather impressive body. Levi takes note of the hard plains and whipcord muscles that dominate the surprisingly soft skin beneath his fingers. Everything about Erwin screams alpha male and Levi can’t help but feel a bit dwarfed in the strong presence. Another strange noise leaves Erwin’s mouth as Levi wraps his hands around him from behind and begins to map out any possible hiding spots. Erwin leans back into Levi and drops his pants to the floor so he stands in only his military issued briefs.

“That’s right, take it Levi, it’s all yours…”

Levi rolls his eyes at what he believes is a crude joke from Erwin when he dips his hands beneath the waistband of the blonde’s underwear to cup and feel his ass, knowing plenty of people who liked to hide things up their asshole. Levi wishes about now that he thought to bring gloves, though he has no intention of actually searching up Erwin’s ass, knowing the documents would, hopefully, not fit up there. He is more just feeling around for items tucked or taped here or there in private places no one but Levi would have the galls to look.

“I am trying to take it, but you are determined to make this hard for me.”

“Well I certainly know something that is hard for you…”

And at that very moment Levi’s groping hands make their way to Erwin’s front and he feels a very obvious erection working it’s way to full potency between Erwin’s thick thighs. That is when Levi realizes he missed out on some painfully crucial detail along the way. Paralyzed by his own ineptitude, Levi stands stunned with his hand still cupping the ever growing bulge in the blonde’s briefs, having no idea what to do or how things went so very, very wrong for him.

“Come on, I thought you were going to take it, Levi.”

Erwin teases in a voice Levi now recognizes as low and rough with desire and that does things to him it really shouldn't be doing. Almost as enticing as the taller man arching his crotch up into Levi’s hand before grinding his pert ass back into the small man’s stomach and hips. When Erwin turns around in his arms and looks down on Levi with a burning passion in his bright, blue eyes and his bottom lip trapped between teeth, Levi says fuck it all and pushes the man backwards until he collides with the desk. The practically trip over the pants still trapped around the blonde’s booted feet, but Erwin ends up sprawled out against the flat surface with a rather good imitation of a whore attempting to entice a client. Ridiculously exaggerated come hither looks while inappropriately touching himself in ways that will Levi fears will never leave his subconscious. And fuck if it isn’t all working wonders on Levi who has already forgotten about the papers. When Erwin gets his hands inside his tight little briefs and pulls out his heady cock Levi forgets his own damn name as he moves in closer to crowd the larger man on the desk and situates himself between those powerful thighs.

“It’s all yours.”

Levi openly ogles what Erwin is offering him, a perfect specimen of male laid out before him like a war prize that can’t be refused. 

“Damn fucking right it is.”

Levi hisses out in wonder under his breath as Erwin starts to stroke his goddamn massive prick to even greater thickness. It reminds Levi of his own growing need tenting the hell out of his sinfully tight uniform pants. But Levi goes for Erwin’s boots instead, hastily yanking them off before pulling off the pants still trapped around Erwin’s ankles so he can then shuck the underwear clear off as well. Now with the blonde horny and naked on his back, draped over the desk and utterly defenseless Levi should be thinking of any number of things other than fucking Erwin until the table breaks.

“How long have you wanted this, Erwin?”

“Since I saw you in the underground.”

“Great, another fanboy…”

“What about you?”

“Just now.”

And before Erwin has time to process that response, Levi bends down and wraps his lips around the flared tip of Erwin’s dick, already tasting the salty tang of jizz as he knocks the other man’s hands away so he can take him in deeper. Levi can’t go far, but Erwin doesn’t seem to mind if the wail of a moan is anything to go by and Levi would be embarrassed if such a wanton noise coming from this stoic man didn’t make his cock twitch. Oh the screams he wants to pull from this blondie. Erwin tries not to buck up into the perfect heat of Levi’s mouth and he has the death grip on one of his hips and at the base of his cock to help keep him in check. But when Levi swirls his tongue around the tip before lapping at the head like a cat, Erwin breaks free and gags Levi when he can’t help but thrust, earning him a harsh tug to his sensitive prick and the loss of that hot little mouth. 

“S-sorry…”

Levi narrows his eyes to tiny slits, but scoffs at Erwin’s apology as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You said you have oil?”

Finally connecting Erwin’s earlier mention of the of the stuff, he doesn’t even venture into the territory of _why_ the man has such oil laying around in his office. A flare of unwarranted jealousy erupts in the pit of Levi’s gut, but he easily ignores it, like so many other nuisance emotions.

“Yeah, top drawer on the right, my right.”

As Erwin speaks, Levi climbs up on the desk from between the man’s legs and straddles the blonde as he shimmies over to the side with the drawers and the chair where the man’s head rests. On his way Levi unbuckles his belt and pops open the top button to his pants and once his crotch is directly over Erwin’s face he lets his knees slide apart so he just almost sits on the man’s head.

“Why don’t you make yourself useful while I find the oil.”

Erwin smirks as he brings his arms up to finish opening Levi’s pants and easily fishes the man’s erection from out of his clothes. Levi starts rummaging around the indicated drawer and has to cling white knuckled to the edge of the desk when Erwin pulls him down and gets his mouth on Levi’s dick and _sucks_ like nothing he has ever felt before. That mouth has Levi questioning all other blowjobs he received and whether or not he can replace all their memories with this one because goddamn it that is one talented mouth. Somehow, Levi gets it together enough to find the little jar of oil and manages to pull himself from the wet vacuum that apparently is Erwin’s throat. The blonde looks annoyed at having Levi’s cock pulled from him, and makes a gesture to go at him again. But Levi sits back on Erwin’s chest just out of reach as he catches his breath, he is afraid just looking at Erwin’s mouth, puffy and red and wet with saliva, would be enough to blow his load. 

After a moment Levi gets back off the desk and Erwin raises up to his elbows to watch him go. Quickly, Levi pulls the rest of his clothing off which Erwin watches with great rapture. Once he is as naked as the blonde, he brings his attention back to the other man who waits eagerly.

“Pull your legs up and bend your knees.”

Erwin pulls himself into the horribly exposing birth pose but doesn’t seem to mind being on display. Levi drinks in the sight of him, knees pulled tight to his chest and ass opened wide and just hanging off the desk, his cock thick and curved and dribbling across his abs. Biting his lower lip, Levi somehow keeps the moan at bay and instead he tosses the oil to Erwin who lets it land on his stomach rather than releasing a leg to catch it. 

“Unless you also have some gloves in your desk, I’m not sticking my fingers in there.”

“If you want to watch that’s all you have to say.”

Levi doesn’t warrant that with a response, but mumbles a _freak_ under his breath. But Levi can’t look away when with only one hand Erwin opens the oil and coats four fingers with enough lube to drown a man. It’s messy and gross when Erwin brings his dripping hand down to his ass and rubs the oil all across the cleft and around his little puckered hole. The wet sounds of slick skin makes Levi’s cock drool in want. Erwin is merciless with himself and pushes two fingers in straight away, forcing a delicious moan from his lips and his body to cinch in as he reaches to stuff them in deeper. Levi wonders how often the man must do this to get two of those long fingers in relatively easy in the first try. But when Erwin starts to scissor those lovely fingers, opening himself up for Levi’s enjoyment, the smaller man grabs his own prick and starts pumping in time. Three fingers and a brutal rhythm later and Levi can’t hold back any longer.

“Enough.”

Erwin stops immediately and looks longingly to Levi as he gets back into the blonde’s personal space and slaps his hands out of his ass. Levi attempts to line up with Erwin’s hips but can’t quite reach up that high and tries to pull the blonde’s pelvis over the table edge more. But the move almost makes Erwin fall completely off since Levi can’t hold up his weight and the larger man scrabbles at the the desk to keep off the floor.

“Levi this isn’t going to work!”

“Fine.”

So Levi instead pushes Erwin back up the desk so his head and shoulders hang off the opposite side and gives Levi enough room to kneel on top of the table as well. Levi hoists Erwin’s legs up and around him, grinding his teeth at the muscled mass of them and Erwin has to grab onto the edge of the desk to try and keep upright to some degree less all the blood rush to his head. Levi looks down on Erwin contorted and pulled taught and completely at his mercy and smirks. He is glad for all the oil Erwin slathered around and in his asshole since the little jar is who knows where probably open and spilling a puddle on the floor that Levi will have to clean up later. But for now Levi just feels around the slick flesh with his prick until he finds the open little pucker and drives in. Erwin cries out and smacks the back of his head on one of his draws when Levi’s cock slams home and causes an almighty jolt of pleasure to wrack his body. Levi curses at the tight heat, three fingers not enough to make penetration seamless, but Erwin seems to like it that way as moan after lewd moan fills the office. Levi uses Erwin’s legs for leverage as he thrusts deep and hard into the vice of Erwin’s ass, gasping and cursing as his cock is so loving caressed by the man’s greedy body.

“Fuck..E-erwin...so good…”

There is just something about physically taking a much larger man and reducing him to a panting and moaning fucked out mess against his own desk that Levi thinks he could get addicted to. It only makes it better that barely thirty minutes ago he was making death threats at the man as well. Levi rides Erwin’s ass until the blonde gets desperate and starts pulling on his own dick, getting sticky precum all over his stomach and hand. Levi pulls in deep and leans over the sweaty blonde in an attempt to get at his lips, but even with Erwin catching the intention and pulls up his way as well they don’t quite meet face to face in this position. Annoyed, Levi snarls and attacks Erwin’s neck and chest instead, nibbling on his nipples and upping the force of his hips. Erwin goes boneless when his neck is ruined by Levi’s teeth and just lays back with his arms stretched out and grasping his office chair as his last bit of support and takes everything Levi gives him. Seeing the man surrender completely to him and Erwin’s intense, lust blown gaze watching him work over him has Levi frantic. Levi’s hand joins Erwin’s on his painfully hard dick and together they stroke him off in an off beat to Levi’s hips until the man spills with a shocked little gasp before sliding a bit further off the desk so his back arches at an odd angle. Seeing Erwin come undone and cum powerfully across his own stomach sends Levi straight into his own orgasm and with a final deep thrust and long grunting moan he cums inside Erwin’s fluttering hole. 

Levi has just enough time to come back to himself to realize they are slowly falling off the desk, but are too drained to stop the inevitable and Levi ends up head first over Erwin who luckily finds enough of the chair to prevent himself from cracking his skull open as they tumble to the ground. The second they hit, Levi is unceremoniously forced out of Erwin’s ass and lands on the man’s chest who is laughing uncontrollably despite having the wind knocked out of him from the combined weight of Levi landing on top of him and crashing backwards to the hardwood floor. Erwin’s cackling is contagious and Levi finds himself grinning like a damn fool into the blonde’s sweaty, heaving chest. What a ridiculous evening this has been. But then Erwin has to ruin it all by opening his big mouth. 

“Just so you know, Mike has those documents you are after.”

“What?”

“Yeah I sent him to deliver them to the Capitol this afternoon.”

“Y-you knew?”

“Well you haven’t been exactly low profile about it have you…”

Levi gives his absolute most venomous death glare at the blonde who is still talking around residual laughs.

“...though I don’t think this tactic would have worked on Mike, you're not really his type...” 

Erwin erupts in another fit of madman laughter and Levi rolls his eyes and attempts to get up, but Erwin is having none of that and clutches the smaller man to his chest as he rolls around in naked, jovial bliss.

“I should have fucking killed you, you blonde bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore guys.
> 
> Haven't even read the newest ACWNR chapter, but this is what happens right?


End file.
